nyokafandomcom-20200214-history
Owlbear
The Owl Bear was created and sprited by SSB, with edits by Rebsingh. They are Halloween 2011 creatures, and were released October 30th, 2011. Like all other holiday creatures, they were supposed to have a limit of five per player, but due to a glitch, they were allowed to get 20 per. They could be found in the Forests of Zeima. Owl Bears were released again for Halloween 2012. They could be obtained from October 28th to November 2nd, and the limit was changed to 15 Unknown Origins Owl Bears per user. 'Breed ID: '''Owlbear Sprites and Descriptions Alpha: This brown egg seems to blend in with the withered trees. Beta: The little creature that hatched from the egg you found likes to climb up trees and rest on the branches. Delta: The little creature that hatched from the egg you found likes to climb up trees and rest on the branches. It's become a lot bigger now and has started to hunt down rodents for a snack. When it's not hunting, it's usually sleeping or lazing around. Omega: Owl Bears are strange creatures indeed. They're only seen in the wild around the end of October and disappear for the rest of the year. The Owl Bear is a chimera that was created by fusing the DNA of an owl and the DNA of a bear at a science lab owned by GenCorp. A decent amount of them escaped into nearby forests. They are very timid around humans but can be vicious when provoked or hungry. They usually eat medium to large sized animals and attack with great force. Additional Information The Owl Bear is a dangerous hybrid found on Zeima. Created as genetic hybridization was reaching its pinnacle in the Gencorp project, an accident occurred that resulted in several dozens of them escaping into the forests, where they thrived. Omnivorous like their bear counterparts, their diet consists primarily of native berries, roots, and small animals; larger prey is typically only consumed after a defensive attack or in early fall as they prepare to hibernate. While naturally nocturnal and shy, they can be incredibly aggressive and have been the cause of several deaths on the surface. Weighing over 600 lbs on average, an angry Owl Bear is not something you want to see. Their relatively short hind legs make them terrible jumpers, but by propelling themselves with their powerful front limbs they can hit 30 mph. Combine this speed with their sharp beaks, claws, and sheer size and power, you do ''not want to confront one in the wild. While their first instinct is to avoid humans, if they are confronted they will treat you as a threat and behave accordingly--by charging. Females are especially protective of their young, as males will sometimes kill cubs. Like the platypus and earth Monotremes, the Owl Bear lays eggs--usually two or three per breeding. When in captivity the consistent feeding makes breeding capable more frequently--though with fewer eggs per clutch--in the wild they reproduce only once every year, laying their eggs as they prepare to hibernate. The mother then curls around her eggs in a den and sleeps away the colder months--her lowered body temperature is perfect for the eggs, so they do not need turning. However, just before the mother sets down to hibernate the eggs are vulnerable to scavengers when she leaves to finish her preparatory feeding. When and if the thief is caught in the act, the terrible whooping roar made by the mother's fury often causes the scavenger to drop the egg then and there--and the mother bear is typically not smart enough to pick it back up and bring it to the nest again, usually resulting in the egg's death. Category:Creatures